


Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You

by softboystanley



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: M/M, africa is iconic, africa is the reddie song, because it is, eddie is a nervous boy, kind of a soulmate au because, minor fuck boy bill, richie is really that boi, stan isnt mentioned by name but hes like implied, stenbrough is like there but not important enough to tag, the main bitch in this is reddie, this is law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:48:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softboystanley/pseuds/softboystanley
Summary: Eddie was at this stupid fucking party and all he could think about was that shitty song, Africa. His best friend, and party legend, Bill Denbrough had dragged him halfway across campus to go to some rando’s dorm for a party. It wasn’t even a good party. It was like 15 people, all drunk as fuck, listening to crappy 80’s music. He hated it. But Bill thought it was fun and that was enough for Eddie. There was one thing about this party, however, that Eddie actually enjoyed. The guy walking around wearing a hawaiian shirt and black ripped jeans





	Gonna Take A Lot To Drag Me Away From You

**Author's Note:**

> africa is such a bop honestly

Eddie was at this stupid fucking party and all he could think about was that shitty song, Africa. His best friend, and party legend, Bill Denbrough had dragged him halfway across campus to go to some rando’s dorm for a party. It wasn’t even a good party. It was like 15 people, all drunk as fuck, listening to crappy 80’s music. He hated it. But Bill thought it was fun and that was enough for Eddie. 

He was sitting in a corner next to some kid passed out on a couch. Bill was on the other couch, about to go down on some kid with curly hair. Sometimes Eddie forgot how much of a player Bill really was. Yeah he was a bit of a nerd but damn, Bill had more game than a football player in a high school movie. 

There was one thing about this party, however, that Eddie actually enjoyed. The guy walking around wearing a hawaiian shirt and black ripped jeans, which usually don’t go together but on this guy, DAMN. He had super curly black hair that looked like a mess but was absolutely perfect. He had thousands upon thousands of freckles and bruises up and down his arms. Eddie was infatuated with this guy. Of course he would never speak to him but Eddie was admiring him from afar. That was until he came closer to Eddie and he heard the guy singing Africa, the song Eddie had stuck in his head. 

All of the color drained out of Eddie’s face. He bolted away from the guy and to Bill, who was still making out with some guy on the couch. 

“Bill!” Eddie hissed. 

“What?” Bill asked, not fully acknowledging Eddie. 

Eddie sighed and grabbed his friend and dragged him towards the bathroom. 

“Eddie, I was right in the middle of something.” Bill complained. 

“Listen Bill, this is important. Whatever twink you were doing can wait. I think I just met my soulmate.” 

“What the hell are you talking about?” 

“Remember that thing that when you have a song stuck in your head it’s cause your soulmate is singing it? Well, I’ve got Africa stuck in my head-”

“Great song.” Bill interrupted. 

“And that cute guy in the hawaiian shirt just was singing the same song. I mean, what are the chances?” 

“Eddie, you do realize that was all a bunch of nonsense you found on Tumblr, right?” 

“No Bill, I’m serious. Like I felt a connection.” Eddie argued. 

“Well you know what would help with developing that connection? Talking to him. And letting me out of this fucking bathroom.” Bill raised his eyebrows. 

“Fine. Have fun.” Eddie opened the door. 

“Oh you know I will.” Bill winked before returning to the boy on the couch. 

Eddie bit his lip. He just had to talk to the guy. It’s not a big deal, Kaspbrak. 

He stepped out of the bathroom and the entire party had changed. More people were there, and with more people meant more booze. They had also swapped from 80’s pop to Don’t Threaten Me With A Good Time by Panic which was one of Eddie’s favorite songs. With even more people it was harder to find the Hawaiian Shirt Guy. Even though his shirt was a vibrant blue color it was hard to spot in a crowd. 

Eddie walked through the crowd, eyes scanning for that guy. He found him standing in the kitchen, pouring at least eight different alcohols and fruit punches into a cup. 

“Hey uh, I like your shirt.” Eddie said, walking over to the guy. 

“Thanks I like yours, too.” The guy looked Eddie up and down. “It’d look even better on my bedroom floor.” 

Eddie’s cheeks flared red. “Uh, what?” 

“Just what I said, cutie.” The other boy slurred. “Richie Tozier.” 

“Eddie. Uh, Kaspbrak.” 

“Well does this Eddie Kaspbrak have a phone number?” 

Eddie pulled out his phone so fast it would make The Flash jealous. “Uh, yeah he does.” 

Richie grabbed Eddie’s phone and typed up his contact. 

“Do you believe in soulmates?” Eddie asked. SHIT WHY THE FUCK WOULD YOU ASK HIM THAT! 

“I mean, I guess that every person has someone that they’re meant to be with. It’s not always a lover, it could be like a best friend. And you don’t always get to end up with that one person.” 

“That was a..surprisingly detailed answer.” 

“Well what were you expecting?” 

“A no. It’s a pretty stupid question. I was just thinking about a thing I read on tumblr.” EDDIE WHAT HAVE YOU DONE YOUR DIGGING YOUR GRAVE! 

“What was it?” 

“Just this thing that when your soulmate sings a song you get it stuck in your head. You were singing Africa and I got it stuck in my head.” WHY ARE YOU STILL TALKING!

“Well, it’s a good fucking song.” 

“Sorry, it’s stupid.” Eddie looked down. “How’d you get all those bruises?” 

“Falling.” 

“That many times?” 

“What can I say, I’m clumsy. Back to this soulmates thing, have you been singing Mamma Mia a lot?” 

“Yeah, wh-” 

Eddie was cut off by Richie pressing his own lips into Eddie’s. His lips tasted of cheap beer and was that.. lemons? They parted after a few minutes, much to Eddie’s dismay. 

“Why’d you do that? Not that it was bad. But..” 

“Well if your soulmate theory is correct then it must be you because I’ve had Mamma Mia stuck in my head all month. And not even the good one.” 

“The good one?” 

Richie began to sing a very different version of dancing queen to Eddie. “You are the spaghetti king . Young and sweet. Only 4 feet.” 

Eddie laughed along as Richie danced around the kitchen, voice cracking as he continued to serenade Eddie. 

“Be that guy! In the kitchen! Laughing as I sing!” Richie cried as if he were on Broadway. 

“You’re not even singing it right!” Eddie could barely catch his breath, he was laughing so hard.

“Oh spaghetto, that’s not the point. I must serenade the cutest boy to grace the planet.” 

“With Mamma Mia?” 

Richie sat up straight. “You’re right, I’ve been doing it all wrong.” Richie grabbed Eddies hand. “Come with me.” 

Richie lead Eddie out of the kitchen and into the main room. He walked up to the laptop, which was playing the shitty pop music. He did a quick google and smiled as he found what he was looking for. 

Suddenly Eddie heard the familiar bang of drums. Richie was playing Africa. Soon the singing began and Richie stood on one of the couches and began to sing Africa to Eddie 

“It’s gonna take a lot to drag me away, from you!” 

“There’s nothing that a hundred men or more could ever do!” Richie’s voice again cracked at the last note. 

“Cause I bless the rains down in Africa!” Richie pointed down to Eddie, eager for him to sing the next line. 

“Gonna take some time to do the things we never have!” Eddie cried out. 

In that moment the entire party faded away. It was just Eddie and Richie, alone together, singing 80’s pop music. The crowd of people had faded away. The buzz and the chatter had disappeared. All Eddie could hear was Richie’s off key rendition of Africa. It was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always appreciated


End file.
